I Volunteer
by Kathryn2
Summary: When Janeway and Chakotay have a child it is in need of special medical care. Without certain things this child could die within minutes of being born. Knowing and feeling that it is her duty to help out her "surrogate mother" Seven volunteers to aid in t


I Volunteer  
  
Kathryn  
  
Date: 3-8-00  
  
Genre: Drama (Definitely!!!)  
  
Rated: PG  
  
HANKIE WARNING (Just trust me!)  
  
Summery: When Janeway and Chakotay have a child it is in need of special medical care. Without certain things this child could die within minutes of being born. Knowing and feeling that it is her duty to help out her "surrogate mother" Seven volunteers to aid in their child's medical condition.  
  
She hated going to sickbay and have the Doc tell her what she already new what she was going to be told. BLAH BLAH, she could go on forever! She was ready for the amniocentesis and Chakotay was supposed to meet her here and he was already late. She knew she lacked it patience but this was a very important day. She was going to find out if the baby was fine and get an ultrasound to find out if she is large enough to finally find a day she was due. It's changed so much she could just spit nails. Pacing had become her hobby and soon there would be a mark on the carpet in sickbay where she paced. As her thoughts came to a close Chakotay slid in sickbay unknown but that was short live as she turned to the hiss and saw him there out of breath from running.  
  
"You are late Commander Chakotay."  
  
"I know I got here as fast as I could, but I do have a good explanation for the tardiness."  
  
"You had better have one a really good one mister. But we can discuss this calmly back in out quarters know we are having a baby and this is very important day."  
  
"I know we are having a baby Kathryn you throw up every day for countless amounts of minutes."  
  
"Well, I am sorry about that but I cannot help it and I do not intend to make it easier for you. You have me for eternity Mr. Chakotay."  
  
"I know you remind me every day."  
  
She let out a loud sigh as the Doc came through his office door. He had at least 10 things in his hands and it was all for just one person, Captain Janeway.  
  
"Well now love birds are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Janeway lays on the biobed while the doctor retrieves a few items on a nearby stand. Kathryn felt that he was lolly-gagging around just because he knew that she really wanted this. When he finally got to her she drew her eyes to the screen she was given. The waiting seemed endless and finally after what seemed like an hour he found the baby. Kathryn smiled and sighed out loud for a moment there she thought they couldn't find it and she wanted this child so badly she could taste it.  
  
"There you are little one," the doctor said as he moved the small scanning instrument over her abdomen. "I think it was a little shy it didn't want to make its appearance quite so soon."  
  
"Is everything alright Doctor?" Chakotay asked as he stroked Janeway's small hand. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen. After all you know how long it took for us to actually get pregnant."  
  
Kathryn knew how long it took. Longer than anything. Longer than getting married which was at least three years after the sixth year together. Longer than waiting for the results of Starfleet's entrance exam. Longer than waiting for her first commanding job. She knew that it was a little over a year but it seemed like 100 years to her.  
  
"Is everything alright with the baby Doctor?" Kathryn asked as she stared into the screen.  
  
"Oh yes, everything is fine with the ultrasound no abnormalities are present the ultrasound. We still have to do the amniocentesis to make sure everything genetically is fine you know."  
  
"Of course we know that." Chakotay impatiently he just wanted to see if genetically they were fine.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while. I need to get some different instruments. A few just to exam you internally and a few sterile needles to take the fluid."  
  
"Needles!" Kathryn's eyes got larger and her pupils dilated she was never good at needles she hated them, the sight of them made her feel lightheaded even queasy at times. But to make it more accurate the Doc said they should do it this way rather than by scan just because it is not always 100% accurate. But needles, how could woman deal with this hundreds of years ago. They were fools to have this done, she thanked God 100 times just to let her be a 24th century gal and everything came quite easily. Scans were wonderful no pain was involved even in labor you were given something to stop the pain and have no affect on you. Back 400 years ago the medication made you sluggish now she at least could feel normal. Her thoughts were interrupted as the doctor came back in the office with a blue gown and several instruments.  
  
"Captain, you will need to put this on so we can prevent the amniotic fluid from being contaminated."  
  
Kathryn nodded and lifted herself to her feet. With the help of Chakotay she was able to get down without swaying. Doc gave her the gown and she sighed heavily this would not work if she lived 400 years ago. The color was not her and she knew that. Closing the door behind her she removed her clothing within a few moments she viewed herself in the mirror.  
  
"My God! I cannot believe how much I have changed! I am so huge I feel like I have been pregnant for a whole year."  
  
It really wasn't a year and she really wasn't huge. She had a slight swollen abdomen but in the mirror she saw a whale, a humungous whale. She could not wait until the child was born because if it were up to her she would not have any others.  
  
She excited the small room and found the Doctor and Chakotay waiting for her. It wasn't as if she was in the bathroom that long just a few minutes, 10 few minutes. She sighed and just thought she had better get this over with or she would loose her nerve.  
  
"Come on over here."  
  
Doctor motioned her to a maternity seat. It looked so large from where she stood. When she came to the table she saw them. The instruments that looked like they were used for elephants or whales or other large mammals. They were definitely not for human beings. She closed her eyes for a moment and pushed the instruments aside. In a few moments she was on the bed. This was definitely a bad thing to do even if she had a choice she should have not listened to it.  
  
Kathryn took numerous deep breaths to ease her breathing. She hated the sight of needles and she hated the smell of the bed dine the doctor has just put on. Her stomach churned and she really needed to use the bathroom. She often wondered why she was forced to drink a pint of water just to get an ultra sound.  
  
"Are you ready captain? This will definitely cause you to be relaxed. Now I myself know you phobia for needles but you really do need to relax."  
  
"I know, I just hate anything that sharp. The thought of it being inside me is quite the problem."  
  
"Just close your eyes; it would not take any longer than a minute. While I am doing this you will only feel a slight pinch as the needle goes in 10 seconds later it will be out and you would have made it through the first test."  
  
"Just take my hand Kathryn and close your eyes. I am here to help you out. Is that not the reason you wanted me here?"  
  
"Of course it is and the fact that the baby is your child as well."  
  
Chakotay nods and takes Janeway's hand. She closes her eyes as the doctor moves and instrument around her abdomen. This was not going to work Janeway thought, as he pressed harder down She had to go to the restroom so badly and this was not working. A few seconds later bed dine scrub was placed on her and Doc got an instrument with a six-inch needle connected to a tube where the fluid would be. A brief pinch and the needle were inside. The tinted yellow fluid slid into the tubing with complete ease. With a quick removal the tube was out as well as the needle. Kathryn sighed in total relief as she opened her eyes. It was over finally the longest 2 minutes in her life as of yet.  
  
"Now that was not all bad was it captain?"  
  
"No, but still I knew what you were doing and I still do not like needles."  
  
"We have a few more tests to do than you may go the results will be back in a few hours."  
  
"Could I please use the bathroom before the tests continue?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Before she was finished she scurried off into the nearby bathroom and minutes later she was back on the biobed.  
  
"We need to take blood from you to make sure your blood type matches the baby's blood type. A few other things will make sure that you are getting enough nutrients for yourself and the baby."  
  
"Okay, just let us get this over before I loose all my nerve."  
  
The Doctor nods and she takes a few deep breaths. With Chakotay's help she takes his hand and closes her eyes.  
  
"It will feel just like a prick."  
  
The hypo was injected. A pinch! All Janeway could feel was a knife; a pinch was not there. She winces as the doctor takes her blood. A few moments later it was over all over. She let out an audible sigh.  
  
"That's it; we will have the results in a few hours.  I will contact you as soon as they are finished."  
  
"Thank GOD!!!"  
  
"You do know that you will have to get more tests done and they will require needles."  
  
"Later, lets not think of that now."  
  
"Why don't I take you home Kathryn you can rest then. The ship is under control and I have total faith in Tuvok so I will join you."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
She changes into her uniform and escorted out by Chakotay. Rest would be a blessing to her now since she has had such little over the past few months. She could not wait until she got to be with Chakotay cradling her in his masculine arms.  
  
In sickbay a few hours later Janeway and Chakotay are waiting for the doctor. He called them and he was not there. Kathryn thought as she tried to steady her breathing. She hated when the doc made her wait for something important meetings. She avoided it when it came to seeing the doc now she knows what she felt like when she stood him up for appointments. Just then her thoughts are pulled to a halt as the Doctor comes into the room.  
  
"Take a seat captain and commander."  
  
Take a seat the must mean it is really bad. He only told her to take a seat when bad news was coming her way. She sighed again and took a seat while Chakotay stood behind her.  
  
"The results are good. But..."  
  
"But" she hated that word.  
  
"The blood test shows that you are anemic and you have high blood pressure."  
  
"That is normal in a pregnancy isn't it Doctor."  
  
Chakotay asked when Janeway closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is just a precaution but I need to keep an eye on your blood pressure captain. If it gets to high it could be dangerous for you and the child both."  
  
"Is there anything that can bring my pressure down to normal?"  
  
"Not exactly. You need to keep your stress to a minimum; you also must control that God-awful temper you bare. That would cause more difficulty."  
  
"I can try to control both stress and temper but that is difficult to do when you are a captain of a starship doctor."  
  
"I know but you must try or you will be in here more than on the bridge."  
  
Janeway nods and looks at Chakotay.  
  
"What is wrong with the blood test doctor?"  
  
"The amino came out great I see no problems or deformities. But the blood test are a little harder to discuss."  
  
"What is wrong with the blood test doctor?"  
  
Janeway asks holding her breath in the end.  
  
"They seem to be consistent. But you captain have TypeB- blood with the negative RH factor, and you Chakotay have Type A blood with the positive RH factor."  
  
"Yes, we know that why? Is something else showing up in the baby's blood?"  
  
"Not really, the baby has Type AB+ blood with the RH factor being positive but the captain would need to get shots to prevent her body from making antibodies to defeat the foreign object which is the baby."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I have B- and the baby has AB+ I should be just fine why are you telling me this is a cause for concern?"  
  
"Well yes, you are older captain; you have a 75% chance of going into premature labor. And the baby could deliver up to 3 months early. It is not fully developed it will need several transfusions. You will not be able to give the baby any blood and Type AB+ blood is extremely rare. Only 1% of the population has it and that is the entire world. This is a small ship and 150 persons may not have the type of blood the baby needs. We need to discuss what to do if that may happen."  
  
'I learned that O- blood was a universal donor surely there must be some one on board who has that type of blood shouldn't there be Doctor?"  
  
Chakotay asked, the entire time Janeway had billions of things crossing her mind with the baby. Where she would find someone who had that type of blood, what she was going to do if no one had shown up, what if she really did go into premature labor and had the baby early. She was the baby's only source of blood and she could not give it to it. Why did the baby have to be AB+ and not A+ or O+ or even O- it was going to a very hard decision.  
  
"I will take extra good care of myself, even if I must turn the ship over to Chakotay. I want this baby more than anything this may be the last time I would ever have a baby and I will not give that up so easily."  
  
"If you begin to have complications I will put you on permanent bed rest and relieve you of duty. I mean it Kathryn, I am the only one who can and I will stop at nothing to make this baby come into the world kicking and screaming."  
  
"Kathryn" he meant business he has never ever called her Kathryn her entire time she was on board. She new that she will have to be very careful so she could still do her job.  
  
"Okay, I promise I will let you know the instant something doesn't feel right."  
  
"I will make sure she takes care of herself and the baby doctor."  
  
"You are older so will need to see you every two weeks."  
  
"I'll be here I promise no standing up doctor."  
  
Janeway says with a smile.  
  
"Now can we go I have things to do?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
"Maybe by then I will get Captain Janeway talked into wanting to know the sex of the baby doctor."  
  
"I'm not so sure I will give in Chakotay."  
  
They smile and get up to exit the room.  
  
Later that evening Janeway and Chakotay sat at the table in the center of the room. Candlelight lit up their quarters like a full moon night.  Chakotay ate hungrily at his meal while Janeway just looked at it. All she knows is that it looks like what she vomited up this morning. She pushed her plate clean away from her sight and walked to the bathroom, Chakotay knew what was wrong with her and he constantly worried about her. Sometime she would stand by the door and listen to make sure she was okay and did not faint from the exhaustion from vomiting. He felt he should do that very thing at this moment. Chakotay placed down his fork and pushed his plate forward. At the bathroom door he heard what he had always heard retching and it was pretty awful. He wanted so much for Janeway to get over the morning sickness it just seemed like it would never go away. Instead of gaining weight she kept loosing it. Chakotay let out a deep sigh, and only wished he could help her through this time and he wanted so much to feel what she feels.  
  
"Are you alright Kathryn?"  
  
"I'm fine just a little nauseated I'm sure it's from the food you cooked for us."  
  
A slight laugh came from the bathroom Chakotay too also giggled it was a sure sign that she would be just fine.  A moment later Kathryn came out of the bathroom, she looked well apparently she didn't get "sick" but he still worried.  Kathryn moved over to him and gave him a kiss in response he kissed her back.  Chakotay sat down with her on the couch and together they discussed the baby.  
  
"So Chakotay, I know it is really early but I just have to find out what we are going to name the child.  Now I am not saying that I want to know the sex but I just want to find some name incase the baby decides to come a little early and it not to have a name.  What do you think would be a good name for a girl?"  
  
Chakotay hated when she asked him "in his opinion questions" because usually she disagreed and they would debate it all night long.  But he knows that the name he absolutely loved would be the name she would also agree with.  For the son he wasn't sure about that he was so sure it would be a girl he never even thought of a son's name.  He had his heart set on having his first child with her to be a girl.  
  
"Why should I tell you, everything I have said before you didn't like what make you think that this time will be any different?"  
  
Kathryn hated it when he said that and she intended to give him the silent treatment but under the circumstances she couldn't very well stay on that.  But she loved the way he pouted with the lip and everything she gave in almost immediately.  Not this time she wanted to choose a name.  
  
"I won't be a drag I promise.  Why don't you just tell me the names you have chosen and I promise I will give the names a thought but I must say I will not guarantee anything Chakotay."  
  
"All right, but listen, I mean it.  I was thinking of a name for a girl it came right to my head and I know that you will absolutely fall in love with it at this very moment...Natalea"  
  
He waited for her to disagree but she was silent and within a moment she had the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen...the smile he only saw one other time the day he married her.  She was full of life then and hearing this name made her even more beautiful then the day he married her.  Maybe it was because she was pregnant.  He had always had dreams about what she would look like if she were to ever become pregnant.  This was what he was hoping for.  
  
"You love it don't you Kathryn?"  
  
"I do...I really do love it.  Where did you ever come up with a name like that?  It isn't Native American and I always thought that you would prefer those names to ordinary Earth names.  So tell me where did you really come up with it?"  
  
Chakotay gets comfortable on the couch and begins one of his stories Kathryn always loved to sit and listen to on long hard night even before she was married to him so with anticipation she waited and so began...  
  
"Well, one day when I was about... let me think...five or six...my parents were along one of their  "Camping Trips" I didn't like them because I like to stay at home and read and learn the; what they called "new ways" instead of learning about the "old ways" I was very much a present type of child.  Let me get back on the story before I go off on a tangent that could bore you to tears..."  
  
Kathryn chuckled at his last remark because she knew what he meant by "boring her to tears" she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes..."  
  
"Anyway...I dreaded going on this hike that was fifty miles long...much to long for a six year old to go on...but they promised that we could go home if I just held on longer.  By nightfall mom and dad were setting up camp and I thought I had heard something so I looked to see if they were paying attention.  When I saw that they weren't I snuck away silent as a lion waiting for his dinner.  I followed the sound for at least an hour then finally after it seemed to be a million years I came upon the most beautiful waterfall.  The water was running heavily from the winter's melt from the mountains and I was mesmerized, it was so beautiful I just watched it until sunset.  It was as close to heaven I could ever get.  I lost track of time and needed to head back to camp my parents were probably worried sick especially mom.  I knew I had to get back so I decided to go a different path that seemed to be shorter to make it home before it became to dark...I was afraid of the dark you see..."  
  
"Kathryn giggled again, it was very humorous to hear that Chakotay.... big man Chakotay...was afraid of the dark."  
  
"You think that's funny, I was only six what did you expect?  Anyhow, I kept following the trail I thought was shorter only to find out that it wasn't it seemed much further.  I walked continuously until it was very late at night.  When I was about to give up all hope I heard a small cry from a child...It was desperate and all she kept saying was "Mama, I want my Mama."  I followed the cry to a crevasse behind the waterfall.  The girl was cold and hungry and she was so frightened.  The moment I saw her I knew I had to push away my fear in order to help her find her way home.  She was frightened of me but when I came to her with some wild berries she came to trust me. I wasn't sure if it was because I had food or because she really started to trust me.  I knew that we could cover more ground in the morning so I told her we would have to find some shelter to get some rest so we would be ready to travel tomorrow.  I found a small den that was abandoned and just big enough for her and I to rest for the night.  She wrapped her arms around me and smiled.  She had to be only three years old but she was so smart.  We talked about our families and what we were doing on vacation.  Soon we fell into a slumber my arms blanketed her from the bitter cold but she was safe.  The next morning we were up right away and headed off as soon as I got some more berries for out trip home.  At noon we found her camp. I couldn't believe it she was camping right next to our site.  Before I left her parents thanked me and told me I was always welcome to them.  At the last moment she told me her name...Natalea.  I knew that this was the name I was going to call my daughter when I was big.  After that summer I never heard from her or saw her again.  It was like she was a spirit sent to me when I needed courage to survive.  That's why I want to call our daughter...if we have a girl...Natalea."  
  
Kathryn sighed at the end of my story, I wasn't sure if she was asleep or if she was content then nodded...  
  
"Then Natalea it shall be."  
  
                                                                         ***  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER...  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay were running late again for Kathryn's exam.  They rushed to throw on their clothing and ran to sickbay.  The doctor was waiting for them as Sickbay's doors hissed open.  They almost ran into the doctor himself but stopped abruptly.  The look on his face was enough and they both burst into laughter.  The doctor wasn't exactly sure what he had said that would make them even laugh at all.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
Both of them looked at him and calmed down, this was serious business, so she walked over to the bio-bed and pulled herself on it.  The doctor just shook his head one minute ago they were laughing so hard they were nearly crying...and now they were serious.  He just shook his head.  
  
"How have you been feeling Captain?  Any nausea, vomiting, cramps, headaches, fatigue?"  
  
"No doctor I have never been better, the morning sickness had passed I feel like I am 20 years old again...I forgot how that felt.  So how is the baby?"  
  
"Oh, the baby is wonderful progressing normally still concerned about its weight its still under what we recommend.  But let me do another sonogram to see how it's doing otherwise."  
  
The doctor takes out his tricorder again and scans it over my abdomen.  He smiles as he sees the child.  
  
"Want to know the sex of your child I have a great angle?"  
  
"No, she still won't budge but I am working on it she may give in after all."  
  
"This scan shows that the baby is fine as well, to be sure I would like to run a traditional sonogram using an instrument used back in the 1970's, with a few 24th century adaptations I created of course.  It will let my scan be more accurate.  It is traditional so you can choose if you want to have the sonogram this way."  
  
We look at each other and smile they made up their minds without even saying a word.  
  
"Let's do it doctor."  
  
I lay down on the bed and pulled up her shirt to reveal a slightly swollen abdomen where the baby was nestled.  The doctor grabbed a few instruments I had never seen before and I tried to relax as he pulled a bottle of blue liquid from a nearby stand.  It was so cold! Maybe he should have warmed it up in....something.... before he squirted it onto me if the child was warm inside of me know it would have been cold.  Another instrument was taken from a digital machine very "1900ish" and placed it on my stomach slightly putting pressure on my stomach.  I gasped slightly and he looked at me in concern.  
  
"Are you all right? "  
  
"Yes, just a little tender there is all go on proceed I do have to get on the bridge within the next 15 minutes."  
  
"Well, that was your fault I wouldn't have to rush this if you had been on time like you should have been."  
  
I just laughed so did Chakotay we knew why we were late but he didn't have to know all of the details.  We just told him I overslept, although I think he knew.  He continued to run the unusual instrument over my abdomen finally with what seemed like decades he found the baby.  I let out a sigh in relief very loudly.  The baby was turning if I looked I could tell if the baby was a boy or a girl so I closed my eyes.  I placed my hand across Chakotay's eyes but he tried to pull them away I think he did see the sex.  Soon the doctor said the baby was smaller than the initial exam he just ran.  I got worried but he told me not to worry eventually the baby would grow.  He wiped the gel from my stomach and assisted me up.  
  
"Well, the baby is small but don't worry before you know it it'll grow and soon you won't be able to see your feet and in maternity clothing."  
  
Kathryn gasped I knew she didn't want even to speak of that but she knew that soon she would no longer be able to keep our bundle of joy a secret and would have to decide when exactly she should have to tell the crew.  Together she and I left sickbay for our original duties on the bridge.  
  
                                                                            ***  
  
My senior officers were sitting at the table when I walked in.  All they knew was that I had to tell them something important and to be in the briefing room at 0600 hours today.  I was a nervous wreck, but then I looked at my crew...  
  
Neelix: dear sweet Neelix, without him I wouldn't be were I am today he has been such a enormous help...  
  
Tuvok: My dear and best friend (well as best as a Vulcan can get) we have been through the most difficult times and most joyous times...  
  
Paris: Paris, Paris, Paris, my most difficult crew member outside of B'Elanna of course sitting with the largest smile I had ever seen...  
  
B'Elanna: Next to her husband, the most difficult of my crew, when she first got her she broke so many rules as well as a few other things..Know my chief engineer how much she has changed...  
  
Kim: The youngest and one of the most dependable officers (except for a few times but hey he's human) I can always count on him even under the most difficult circumstances...  
  
Seven: The Borg, the body of a woman the mind of a child so innocent at one time and turned cruel at the very next how proud of her I have become.  
  
and finally, my love, my heart, my life  
  
Chakotay: The love of my life, ex-Maquis, how much we have been through and how much we are still going to go through, I couldn't do what I do without his constant love...  
  
I admired my crew one last glance and took my seat next to my husband for life and the father of my child.  
  
"I have something that I have to say and it will complicate things..."  
  
"Complication is irrelevant Captain, we will adapt..."  
  
"I want to let you all know something that is one of the most happy things anyone could imagine...I'm..."  
  
I hesitated only for a moment B'Elanna knew something was up I could see it in her dark endless eyes, those Klingon Eyes...could kill even the most ferocious beast that came in her path have know become calm and concerned...  
  
"What is it we are settling on a planet and blowing up the ship aren't we..."  
  
Paris was a jester, always found a humorous way to make us all happy.  Who would have known that he would soon be the husband of a former Maquis, my Maquis friend and my friend...  
  
"Not quite Mr. Paris...I just wanted to say...."  
  
I hesitated again,  
  
"What are you pregnant or something?"  
  
I know she could hear me when I gasped, B'Elanna was always right when it came to me she was my best friend.  
  
"Actually yes, as a matter of fact I am..."  
  
Oh! That felt so good to finally get out...the briefing room went completely quiet I longed for someone to do anything sneeze, cough, and belch, anything!  
  
"So when is the happy day?  
  
"We are thinking about the second or third week of May."  
  
"That means that you may have the baby on your birthday isn't it Captain?"  
  
"Having the child on her birthday is irrelevant, her happiness is what is important"  
  
Seven! I cannot believe that she said that.  I could tell that my wife was very proud of the person she created, almost tears fell to her cheeks but she worked hard to pull that away.  
  
"Thank you Seven, and yes it is a possibility but the doctor has said that I could deliver up to three months early because of my age so I need you to volunteer to take some extra shifts..."  
  
"We will."  
  
I smiled at Paris's remark and dismissed the senior officers to return to their duties.  This child I was to have will be special.  
  
                                                                       ***  
  
ONE MONTH LATER...  
  
I woke with a start looked at my clock on the wall, I wasn't sure if I was right but I think I was having a contraction.  I needed to time it to the very end if I was in labor I need to get to the Doctor's right away to prevent premature birth.  Chakotay was on the bridge tonight and I didn't want him to worry.  The contraction passed and I was relieved for a while that was it but soon they continued to come more regular.  
  
I rushed to sickbay worried that this was it and I was going to have the baby.  I activated the doctor he was alarmed...  
  
"Captain! What is the matter?  
  
I was suffering from insomnia duh! I was having contractions how stupid could someone get?  I tried to tell him but a contraction made me stumble to the floor in a heap.  The pain was terrible and I couldn't keep my eyes open before I knew it everything went black and I heard nothing more.  
  
I came into sickbay in a rush nearly knocked over Paris and B'Elanna who were assisting the doctor with Kathryn.  She looked so frail, she looked at me with pained tears in her eyes.  
  
"The baby is coming, I need you!"  
  
She reached her arm out to me I ran to it she was comforted only for a brief moment when a contraction pulled her away from me.  She was so frightened I didn't know what to do!  
  
"We have done everything the baby just is not adjusting to the contractions and I know that the baby is to young to live outside of Captain Janeway alone.  Its lungs are underdeveloped as well as other vital organs I need to take it know or Captain Janeway and the baby will both die.  I need your consent."  
  
I looked at Kathryn I knew how much she wanted this baby and she would do everything to protect it.  She looked at me that is all I needed...  
  
"Do it, take the baby I can't bare the thought of loosing them both."  
  
The doctor nodded and within minutes she was prepped for surgery, B'Elanna came with me to another room and talked to me.  It felt good to have someone there for me when I needed it.  She is what made me believe that my wife and baby would be all right.  
  
                                                                           ***  
  
TWO HOURS LATER...  
  
My wife was still unconscious when the doctor said I could come in.  B'Elanna took my hand and came it with me.  I saw my baby all hooked up to machines and I wept, like I have never wept before.  B'Elanna cried with me I knew she and Kathryn would be friends in the end.  And know her friend's child was loosing its battle.  The doctor came to me...  
  
"Its a girl, she very tiny and can't live like this forever I need you to make a decision.  If worst come to worst what should I do?"  
  
"Kathryn wouldn't want the baby to be hooked up to these machines but I know how much she wanted her and we tried for a long time.  The day she found out she was pregnant was the happiest in her life.  Do all you can to save her its what Kathryn would want."  
  
The doctor nodded, I took my finger in my daughter's tiny fists, she squeezed it I knew she would be a fighter.  Her mother lay on the bed next to the incubator she was coming out of her anesthesia. I went to her as B'Elanna stayed near the baby.  
  
"Chakotay, how is the baby?  Is it okay?"  
  
She barely got those words out but I knew she wanted to know.  I tried my hardest to contain myself but she knew.  
  
"She's very tiny, and needs to have machines to help her vital organs function.  The doctor said she needs transfusion's to make her well quicker. He started blood drive but as he said before AB- blood is very hard to find.  Everyone has donated so far no one has matched but there is only one person left..."  
  
                                                                             ***  
  
In the Cargo Bay I was regenerating like I usually did. I knew something was wrong with my commanding officer's child but not all.   The Doctor came in with what would soon change my entire perspective...as well as the life of a single child.  
  
"Seven, I need to ask you to do something for me...please think about it before you make a decision."  
  
I nodded in acknowledgment, but I wasn't sure I could help he or the other's out I was just not ready for what he was going to say.  
  
"Captain Janeway's and Commander Chakotay's daughter was born today very premature and need of a lot of medical attention including blood transfusions.  I have tested everyone on the ship and none have matched. I knew that you would disagree to the procedure so I took your blood sample while you were regenerating; you match her blood type perfectly. Will you donate some blood?"  
  
"I do not think I can assist you at all.  I have billions of nanoprobes floating around in my bloodstream.  It will not help her at all I am sorry."  
  
He nodded as I said my last words and left I knew he had been disappointed in my answer but I would not risk the life of an infant with my nanoprobes as I did with Neelix so long ago.  I could not face that again.  
  
                                                                           ***  
  
I was able to stoke my daughter's hand as she began to fade into oblivion, she was loosing her battle.  Chakotay was crying next to me as well as B'Elanna.  I took comfort into having them here with me as our child faded with every moment.  I was in so much pain from the cesarean as well as the fact that my child was dieing before my eyes but the pain of knowing I would never hold her in my arms while she was alive was the worst pain I ever felt.  
  
As my child was fading and taken off the machines while my wife lay hopeless next to her wishing there was something she could have done.  She blamed herself for her arriving early when we all know that it wasn't her.  She took her last breath...Sickbay's doors hissed open quickly and Seven came in.  
  
"I want to do it, I will donate my blood to save her Doctor please I want to..."  
  
The doctor quickly places my daughter back on the machines and soon she was getting assisted with her breathing but she was alive!  Seven, my student, was finally becoming as human as she could possibly.  I was so happy I was crying, Seven came to me and did something I never thought she could...she hugged me and wiped my tears away from my face as well as her own.  She knew I was proud.  
  
"I felt it was my duty, to assist in saving another life as you once saved mine. It was only right."  
  
I hugged her just as long as my wife did maybe longer and I was speechless.  I would have my daughter, my wife, and a new friend in my life now that is all I needed.  
  
The Doctor took Seven into a room and prepped her for the transfusions.  When he was ready to proceed he pulled up a mobile bio-bed and she lay upon it.  She was asleep when she saved my daughter's life but I was awake.  
  
The next day I went to visit Kathryn and Seven as well as my now healthy young daughter Seven was in a little bit of pain from the procedure but she did not endure it she hid it.  I knew that, and Kathryn was also in pain from the cesarean but they were in beds across from each other with our daughter between.  Seven and Kathryn were stroking her transparent skin while sitting up.  They were laughing about old times and reminiscing about "Seven of Nine " the ex-borg and her first moments on the ship.  I knew that that were going to be very good friends.  They called me over and we stroked her skin.  
  
"I know how much you wanted to name the baby Natalea Chakotay but if it was alright with you I would like to call her ANNIKA NATALEA if that 's alright with you Seven."  
  
I was dumbfounded, I never used my human name even though I was once called "ANNIKA HANSEN" I never thought I would be comfortable with that name myself but she will.  
  
"You may."  
  
They smiled.  I was happy that I could save their child and I was proud to be there for her.  
  
"Now remember, Annika is a very strong name, use it well."  
  
I whispered into her ear.  She would be special one day and perhaps take up some of my traits as an "individual"  
  
                                                                     THE END!!!  
  
                                                                     Feedback is welcome!!!  
  
                                                                     janeway82@subspacemail.com 


End file.
